rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Roots of Kalimdor
Roots of Kalimdor is an Alliance guild for Night Elves and Worgen. The Story Shortly after the Gilneans are rescued and brought to Darnassus (and Stormwind), our allies, the Highborne, fall victims to thievery. They report this, of course, and ask for help, but they're not able to provide the authorities with more details other than the thief being a Night Elf who was heading to Ban'ethil Barrow Den. Although hesitant due to their cold relations, the Darnassian authorities deploy a handful of Sentinels to investigate the said place, but what they find isn't what they were expectant of. What they report to Darnassus is staggering... We aren't dealing with a thief. We are dealing with corruption. Priestess Cirawyn Dawnwhisper has spoken about this corruption's end being the potential renewal of their bond with nature in Teldrassil. This would mean that the Gnarlpine would be freed and sane again, along with every other creature that once acted with benevolence. She is eventually given permission to amass Darnassus' warriors for this job – an opportunity she gladly accepts – and publicly opens her arms for allies to join. Sentinels, druids, and a few priestesses gladly uphold to this duty. Some of the Worgen – still learning to embrace their forms and abilities – step in as well. The list grows fast but odd enough, only one Highborne appears there, leaving us to think that it's all we'll actually receive from them. The Watchers feel bound to keep an eye on the situation, so Ketrina Shadestrike, a Warden, takes a few Watchers with her and sticks close to the group during its initial stages. Ranks Leader - leader of the guild Master '''- officer of the guild; available to one person per role '''Brave - members who have done good deeds deserve recognition; no special rights, but are more likely to be picked as heads in situations without a Master 'Priest(ess) '- either of Elune or of the Light; both are limited spots 'Sentinel - '''both Kaldorei and Worgen infantry are absorbed into the Sentinels '''Druid '- either Kaldorei or Worgen 'Mage '- limited as well; the mages are frowned upon due to the cultural problems that have yet to disappear. Still a viable role '''Wisp - '''the rank everyone falls to before an officer or the guild master assigns them somewhere. It's a joke rank Events Curse of Ban'ethil (24/08/15) After more investigation, the nature of the corruption had been established and announced at the first public meeting between Priestess Cirawyn Dawnwhisper and the people of Darnassus. It had been announced that the nature of the corruption was demonic, which prompted some to step back in cowardice, while others felt even more encouraged to help. Those who did choose to help Darnassus followed Cirawyn to Ban'ethil Barrow Den after the briefing at Warrior's Terrace, where they found many signs of corruption. Eventually they ventured in to put a stop to this, finding many corrupted furbolgs... and demons. Demons varying from imps to wrathguard – all of them coming from weird portals. After they shut the first two portals, Arcanist Sedael – the only Highborne of the group – and Agvenil Direcreast – head druid of the group – sensed two different things; the first sensed the stolen artifact's presence stronger than ever, while the latter sensed even stronger corruption, which is what they had to actually deal with. Unfortunately, these two things came from different sources and the group split, Arcanist Sedael taking the scouts, Cirawyn, and Sentinel Ironfeather, whereas Agvenil took the rest. They met a corrupted furbolg – its race still being debated by the witnesses – who slowed their progress. He persuaded them into a trap (although he still died in his own trap) where demons ambushed them. The heroes then found themselves on a plateau – still in the Barrow Den – surrounded by furbolgs and demons, as well as overseen by a satyr. They defeated the opposition, with heavy casualtie, only afterwards the satyr overseer makng his first move. He summoned a rain of fire over them and after they recovered and gathered once again, Sedael, Cirawyn, Ironfeather, and the scouts showed up. The satyr started explaining how the corruption can't be undone unless he died; then he invited them to Darkshore under what seemed to be taunting and an obvious trap, and then he tried to flee. The heroes fought their way up until they reached the satyr, who was now helpless. It seemed like a win... until wrathguards flooded the room from the same portal the satyr tried to flee through. The wrathguards made the perfect distraction for the satyr to flee, but it was not over. Multiple corrupted furbolgs and demons showed up in the Den, so the only escape was Arcanist Sedael's portal. Once they arrived in Darnassus with the portal closing behind them, they started discussing the casualties and eventually picked a second-in-command, as to never have the group split again (see Sedael and Agvenil) without proper leadership on both sides. Priestess Cirawyn proceeded afterwards to report to her superiors and see if she would still be the one to deal with this problem, or if the authorities would assume this duty. Category:Night Elf Category:Highborne Category:Worgen Category:Guild Category:Alliance Category:Roots of Kalimdor